1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a restraining device for supporting and substantially immobilizing an injured limb of a patient and more particularly a shoulder movement restriction device to control the range of motion of the shoulder to prevent excess movement while the wearer is participating in various sports activities including contact sports such as football and other sports in which it is desired to limit the range of motion of the shoulder due to a recent injury or a history of chronic subluxation of the shoulder. The restriction device includes a substantially rigid but yet slightly flexible U-shaped member with a foam plastic liner secured to the U-shaped member to cushion engagement with the arm of the wearer with an adjustable webbing strap encircling the restriction device and securing it in place around the arm of the wearer between the shoulder and elbow with a chest arrangement connected to the device to retain the upper arm against the side of the chest and preventing excessive movement of the arm about the shoulder joint.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Many patents exist that disclose devices for attachment to the extremities or limbs of a human being to support and/or immobilize the limb. Such devices include various types of casts, splints and slings. However, the prior patents do not disclose a structure especially adapted to restrict movement of the shoulder in situations where the shoulder joint has been dislocated. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are relevant to the above invention but do not disclose the same or equivalent structure.
3,788,307 PA1 4,422,455 PA1 4,436,088 PA1 4,598,703 PA1 4,610,244